Zero no Tsukaima  Familiar of Katherine
by jayb
Summary: This takes the story of Saito and Louise's daughter a big step forward.  She is now of age to Call her Familiar, which isn't exactly what she wanted to do and what she called isn't what she expected.  This is Part One of two.  This is not a "love story".


**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA: FAMILIAR OF KATHERINE**

**PROLOGUE:**

_The fog was heavy. So heavy he wasn't sure if it was day or night and he couldn't even see the gold family crest ring on his right hand when he held the hand out to feel his way down the path. He felt that he was shouting out loud, but he couldn't hear his own voice. His hand hit something that felt like leaves on a bush or tree. The lit tip of his wand gave all the light of a lightning bug. Walking down an unseen path, his face hitting low branches and tripping on what hopefully were roots and not animals, he started to feel real fear. Suddenly he thought there was something large in front of him and he tried to take a step backwards. Losing his balance he began to fall._

Connor Montgomerie opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his stateroom. Slowly he turned his head taking in the entire room and the un-curtained porthole, and then stared at his legs tangled in the sheets from his bed and still caught up on the top of the mattress. Kicking his legs loose from the covers he sat up and shook his head. This was the third time he had the same dream in the past two months, but each time it felt as if he had moved further along that unseen path. Finally he stood up, went over to the porthole and looked at the dark ground going past as the Albion passenger ship cruised toward the treaty port of Tristan. Sighing, he turned to sit in the chair facing the porthole since he no longer felt the need for sleep. Later this day he would enter the Royal Tristan Academy of Magic as a transfer student. Why his mother insisted on the transfer to a school so far from his home in Ulsteria was something only she knew. Somehow her insistence that he would meet highly placed Noble girls just didn't match up with his desires. All he wanted was to study real science and maybe become a teacher. Let his brother carry the title of Laird, Connor didn't envy him. He just wanted to be left alone.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Katherine Hiraga woke to find her hand extended upwards and her bed covers tangled as if she had thrashed about in her sleep. She had a vague remembrance of a dream but couldn't remember all of it. Early morning sunlight came through the bedroom windows as she stood and stretched with a grunt. There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door before it opened to reveal the smiling face of her Aunt Tiffa.

"Are you ready for your breakfast?" Tiffania's elf ears wiggled as she smiled.

Katherine shook her long hair into some semblance of order and smiled back. "I guess so; somehow it's hard for me to think about the beginning of another new year of school." She reached for the robe on the foot of the bed. "At least I don't have to worry about taking classes."

Her Aunt's smile grew wider. "But you do have to worry about teaching some of those classes."

Katherine tied the sash of her robe and sighed as she walked to the door. She gave her Aunt a kiss on the cheek. "That's true; somehow it may be like a vacation though. Going to the Palace every three months and taking care of the estate the rest of the time is hard."

After entering the dining area of Tiffania's cabin the pair seated themselves at the table. Tiffania passed a plate of meat and eggs to Katherine. "Has there still been no word from your parents?"

Katherine hesitated a second then shook her head. "Nothing at all; before this no matter how long they were away on a trip somehow they would send word back." She looked at the eggs then up to her Aunt. "It has been over eight months since they left. I wonder if they finally found the pirates lair? Every year since mom and dad came back from the first attack they have taken the Cygnet out looking for that place."

Tiffania reached over and took Katherine's hand giving it a squeeze. "Don't worry, if something happened I'm sure you would know it." She straightened up and put her napkin in her lap. "Though it is surprising Tabitha hasn't received a signal from Saito's pendant." Again she smiled. "But I guess that only means that Louise and Saito aren't in danger."

Katherine nodded. "That's what I think too. They haven't sent a rescue signal since they left. Everything must be all right, so I shouldn't worry." She put a fork full of egg in her mouth and chewed.

"Will you be calling your Familiar this year?" Tiffania looked over while she was buttering a piece of bread.

Katherine gave a deep sigh before answering. "I guess I will be; old Osman keeps telling me I have to. After all he says that if I were a student this would be the start of my second year." She sighed again, and rested her chin in her hand. "I have done well without having a Familiar, but I suppose the time has come." She smiled at Tiffania. "Oh, I do hope I call a Sylph like Aunt Tabitha's. That would be wonderful, not to mention I could fly on it instead of using a coach to do my traveling."

Tiffania giggled as she poured two cups of tea. "Old Osman probably just wants to see what you call. I wouldn't be surprised if he and the other teachers were placing bets on what it will be!" She had to put the teapot down as her giggles took over. Across the table Katherine just quietly nodded her head in agreement before having a sip of tea.

**CHAPTER TWO: **

Katherine walked the road from the deep woods that her Aunt's cabin was hidden in. Not only did she want the quiet time alone she also needed to check on the new planting in the fields on the way back to the school. Rather than her teacher robe or her normal school uniform she wore a skirt and blouse just like the field workers. To her it just made sense to wear it, not to mention it didn't matter if it got dirty on the way. Tiffania had woven her long hair into a single plait down the middle of her back to keep it clean while she walked back to school. As she neared the last set of fields, she waved to the workers and wished them a good morning. One farmer waved and came over while she waited kicking a piece of dry dirt.

"Good morning Miss Katherine." He nodded to her while smiling.

"Good morning to you, Ralph, is your family doing well?" Katherine reached out and touched his arm. "Would you be asking about the planting two fields over?"

Ralph nodded his head before answering. "Yes, Miss Katherine, there seems to be an area with less water coverage than last year. I think we need to change that field to a different planting. It needs to be done soon or we could lose any chance of a good harvest."

Katherine nodded and touched his arm again. "I know you are right, so I'll leave it with you. Thank you."

"Thank you, my lady." He looked surprised as he started to turn. "My Lady, there's a coach on the road. It must be from Port City."

Katherine looked around and smiled, then waved to the coachman. "That's the only town I know that would have a coach for hire. I wonder if it is a student for the Academy?"

As Katherine walked back to the road from the field the coach slowed and stopped in front of her. From the side window a thin faced woman flapped her hand at her.

"Girl! You there, girl, I need to ask you something." The woman looked as if being too near to Katherine would somehow taint her. In the facing seat of the coach a young man with black hair was looking down as if reading a book.

Katherine, Duchess Hiraga, Royal Ambassador for Tristain, and instructor at the Royal Academy of Magic, smiled and gave a quick curtsey. "How may I be of service, my lady?"

The woman briefly held a handkerchief to her nose. "I understand there is a fork in this road up ahead and I don't think the driver knows the correct way to the Tristain Royal Academy of Magic." She held the handkerchief to her nose again. "By any chance do you know the correct way?"

Katherine curtsied again and looked up at the coachman. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "Yes, my lady, the fork to the left will be the quickest route." She looked over at the young man. "Would that be your son, my lady? Is he actually a student at the academy? We don't have many coaches come down our road going to the Academy."

The thin faced woman looked at Katherine and sniffed. "My son, Connor, is in succession as Laird of Antrim in Ulsteria. I am Lady Montgomerie of Antrim. If it matters he is a second year transfer student to the Academy of Magic." Lady Montgomerie knocked on the pillar of the coach door. "Coachman, drive on!"

Katherine curtsied again. "Oh, I am impressed that I actually met a student from the Academy, my lady!"

Lady Montgomerie haughtily looked at Katherine as the coach started to move off. "You should be impressed, girl." The coach moved past on its way down the road.

Katherine smiled and waved at the receding coach. "Second year and one of my students; this should be interesting if he is like his mother."

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Word had spread throughout the Academy that Katherine Hiraga was calling her familiar at the early afternoon ceremony along with the second year students. All of the third years and many of the first years gathered on the open triangle used for Saito's runway. Teaching staff and administrators stood to one side and there were quiet bets being made as to exactly what kind of Familiar Miss Katherine would call forth.

Katherine had not wanted any special consideration made for her, but that was not to be. At the urging of the crowd, and old Osman himself, she walked to the center of the runway. She had looked for the new student, Connor, but couldn't find him in the assembled second year students. Amid clapping and cheers she took a deep breath and gave a quick curtsey to acknowledge those cheering her on. Finally she looked to the sky and quietly whispered a prayer. "Please, Brimir, let it be a Sylph!" With a flourish of her wand and incantation a ball of light formed in front of her. There was a loud "pop" with a little smoke and in front of everyone sat Katherine's newly called Familiar. Cheers broke out from some of the administrators with old Osman whooping the loudest as money changed hands. A slightly bedraggled future Laird of Antrim sat on the ground coughing from the smoke.

Katherine gave a quick shake of her head, put her hands on her hips and leaned toward Connor Montgomerie with a frown. "Are you a Sylph by any chance?"

Connor looked wide eyed at the surrounding students and the beautiful girl standing in front of him before answering. "Uh, no, I'm not a Sylph. What is going on, why am I here?" He stood up brushing dirt from his pants and robe. "And just who are you?" His eyes narrowed at Katherine. "Is this some kind of hazing for transfer students? If it is, my mother will protest these actions most strenuously."

Katherine smiled at Connor. "Sorry, but this is not a hazing. Now come over here to me." As Connor hesitated she reached over and grabbed his shirt front, pulling him closer. She mumbled the words to seal her Familiar, and then kissed him.

His eyes opened wide and he started to say something when the pain from the burning of the Familiar's runes started. He grabbed his left forearm and fell to his knees. Finally he looked up with tears in his eyes at Katherine standing in front of him. "What is this, what did you do to me?" Again there was a shout and clapping from the assembled students and faculty. Frowning at the crowd he stood and shook his arm to relieve the pain. "I know this wasn't any 'Calling of Familiars' ceremony! Humans can't be Familiars! My father and mother both will protest this school's actions to the Queen of Tristain. Mark my words, you and this school will be in trouble." Those closest to the pair started to laugh. He quickly turned on them. "And you will also feel the Queen's wrath, combined with my parent's anger." Some of the listeners fell to the ground laughing. Connor started to raise his wand, but before he could say anything else Katherine reached over and laid her hand on his arm.

"You really don't know much about the Academy do you?" Her touch and the sound of her voice calmed the irate student. "Historically humans have been called as Familiars at our school." She modulated her voice slightly and Connor relaxed more. "You are now my sealed Familiar and you have the runes to prove it." Katherine patted Connor's arm and stepped away. "Now, we need to get you moved to my rooms from the boy's dormitory and get you settled in before classes begin tomorrow."

Connor blinked a couple of times then opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped and nodded agreement. As Katherine moved off toward her family quarters he walked quietly beside her.

Flying from behind the school's massive central tower a dragon rider appeared. Katherine sighed again and turned to Connor. "This probably isn't good. Let's go to my office and see what the message is." Connor had given up on any known reality of his own and nodded at her. They changed direction and headed to Katherine's office in the central tower. Instead of climbing the steps to the entrance doors Katherine stopped at the wall and looked at a puzzled Connor then reached over to hold his arm. Together they rose to the office window and stepped inside. His eyes were round with astonishment.

"You can do that without the incantation?" He looked at her in awe. "Who are you? Just how advanced are second year students at this school?"

Katherine waved her hand at him. "Later, we'll go through all that later." She sat at the large desk just as there was a gentle knock at the door. She smiled at Connor again and called out for the person to enter.

Siesta stepped into the room. "Miss Katherine, a Dragon Rider has arrived from the Queen." She looked over to a bewildered Connor. "My name is Siesta and I'm Director Osman's assistant." She curtsied to him.

He gave a quick return bow. "I am Second year transfer student Connor Montgomerie of Ulsteria, Miss Siesta." He glanced over at Katherine. "She says that I'm her Familiar."

Siesta smiled and nodded at him as she stepped aside for the Dragon Rider. He stood at attention before kneeling before Katherine.

"Duchess Hiraga, I have a message for you from the Queen." He stayed down on his knee.

"You may stand, Captain Frazier." Motioning toward Connor she added. "And this is my familiar Connor Montgomerie from Ulsteria."

Captain Frazier bowed toward Connor. "Sir, I'm happy to make your acquaintance." He opened his messenger pouch and withdrew the cylinder inside. Stepping forward he handed it to Katherine. "I am to wait for your response, Duchess."

Katherine opened the cylinder and read the short message then looked out the window. She nodded and turned back to the Captain. "Tell the Queen we will leave immediately by coach."

"Duchess, I will convey your response to her Highness." Captain Frazier gave a quick bow, turned and left. Siesta nodded at Katherine and quietly shut the door as she left the room.

Connor was still confused from the speed of events. He looked at Katherine and saw her smiling at him. "So what now, are we going somewhere?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave a toothy grin. "We, my Familiar, are traveling to the palace to meet the Queen." She pointed her wand at him. "And you need to call me Master for the time being. Now bring your travel trunk to the dorm entrance while I get mine ready. We have to leave immediately to arrive before it is too dark." Katherine stood and walked to the open window then looked over her shoulder at her new Familiar. "Are you planning on walking down the stairs or will you learn to float out this window?"

Quickly he walked to join her at the window. "Float, my Master. Please teach me how to float." He gave a little bow.

Katherine smiled at him and gave him the instructions. Together they stepped out the window and floated to the ground. Connor spun once and then landed upside down, but he had accomplished the magic on his first try.

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Katherine was standing outside the entrance of the dormitory tower that contained the family quarters with a travel trunk and a covered basket as Connor came from the boy's dormitory using his wand to guide his own trunk. Letting it rest beside hers he took the time to look at the runes on his left wrist. Frowning he tried to rub on them to see if they came off.

"I'm afraid they don't disappear that easily." Katherine reached over and put her finger on the line of characters. "Believe me, my dad also tried to do that."

Connor's eyes widened and his mouth fell partly open. "Your father was a Familiar? But I don't understand, we have always been told that a Human cannot be called as a Familiar?" He hesitated a second before saying anything else. "What kind of magic does this school teach? I hear about Human Familiars, and see second year students doing complicated magic spells." He watched for Katherine's reaction. "And at least some that can do magic without a wand. And is it because human Familiars are so common here that that Miss Siesta and that Dragon Rider didn't have a reaction when you told him I was your Familiar?"

Katherine smiled at him. "Good questions but we have time to go into them in depth on the way to the palace." She nodded in the direction of the stables. "Our coach is coming right now."

Jacob pulled the coach up to the pair and smiled down to them. "Afternoon Miss Katherine, I heard you need a ride to the palace." He nodded at Connor. "And welcome to you Mr. Familiar."

Connor frowned up at the driver. "I am Connor Montgomerie of Ulsteria, and I wish to be acknowledged as such by commoners."

Jacob winked at Katherine. "Well, it looks as if you called up a feisty one, it does."

Katherine ignored the comment for the moment and moved her trunk to the luggage shelf at the rear of the coach. Placing the basket inside the coach she looked over at her Familiar and didn't smile this time. "Get your trunk back there and join me up in the driver's seat." As Connor moved to comply she looked up to Jacob and shook her head. "I apologize for my Familiar's behavior. Would you please ride in the coach while I drive, I wish to set things straight with this one." She motioned with her head toward Connor.

"Certainly, Miss Katherine, now you treat the girls well." Jacob laid the reins down on the front of the driver's box and slowly climbed from the driver's seat. He stood by the open door of the coach with a foot on the step. "I hope your mother taught you everything about the correct care and feeding of a Familiar." He smiled and winked again. Connor had moved slightly away from where Jacob stood.

"She most certainly did teach me those lessons well." Katherine looked over at her Familiar. "You, climb up in the driver's box."

"Why should I do that? I'm a Noble and we do not ride with the drivers of our carriages." His face told Katherine volumes.

Katherine took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. Her blue eyes flashed when she opened them. "Two things you need to remember at this moment. One, you are my Familiar and as such you do not hesitate to follow your Master's orders. Two, I am the driver of this coach and I am a Noble. Now get up there." Slowly she smiled and her chastised Familiar climbed up the side of the coach and seated himself. She looked over at Jacob as he climbed into the coach. "I put the food basket on the seat in case you want something to eat." She winked at him. "Somehow a bottle of wine also slipped into the basket. Leave some for us."

Jacob sat back on the seat with a grunt, then smiled and nodded at his driver. "Thank you, Miss Katherine. Now you be sure to take it slow and watch for holes in the road."

She shut the door and climbed up to the box taking the reins. Her co-driver didn't look happy as the coach moved out of the school gates. "Something wrong my Familiar?" She clicked her tongue and gave the reins a shake. Her coach started to move faster.

Connor looked at her and moved as far away on the seat as he could. "I have to ask again, just what is going on here? Who are you, and are you really a Duchess? This behavior by a Noble would not be tolerated in my country."

Katherine glanced over at Connor. "You really didn't check out anything about the history of our Academy? What made you want to come to the Royal Tristain Academy of Magic in the first place?"

He gave a half smile and looked at the fields moving past before answering. "It was my parents, no make that my mother's idea that I transfer here. Antrim's Magic Academy was not as large as yours is and all the girls were trying to become my fiancé." He gave a half laugh and looked at Katherine. "My mother wasn't opposed to that, but it bothered me." With a sigh he looked forward again. "I really don't want to become the Laird after my father. I much prefer the new study of what they call science. Let my younger brother be the Laird." Looking over again at his new Master he laughed quietly. "I guess I don't sound much like a Noble myself, do I?"

She was quiet for a moment and didn't answer him. Finally she sighed and glanced at her Familiar. "Okay, I'll have to grant you have been dropped into something you have no idea about." Shaking her head, she thought for a minute before continuing. "First, it sounds like you need to think more for yourself about what you want to do with your life." She turned and grinned at him. "Of course part of your life is now mine and you have no say in that." He frowned at her but didn't say anything. "Next, my father was called as a Familiar by my mother. He was a commoner but still became what is known as a Gandalf at the calling." She looked at Connor again. "Do you know what a Gandalf is?" Again he shook his head in the negative. "A Gandalf is a special warrior that is the protector of a very special magician that can do Void magic. That magician was my mother. Working together her Void magic became the strongest ever seen in all the kingdoms. Together they helped stop the Albion War and later the start of a war with Gallia." She glanced over to see her Familiar's eyes wide in shock, and she laughed again before continuing.

"My parents were in love with each other even though their stations were so different. After the Albion war Queen Henrietta made my father Protector of Tristain and then allowed their marriage to be legal."

Connor couldn't stop himself. "Your father was a commoner and your mother a Noble? That marriage shouldn't have been possible even with the Queen's approval!"

Katherine ignored the outburst and continued. "Later, my parents were appointed Royal Ambassadors by the Queen and they have been active in the search for the unknown pirates that have been raiding various kingdoms for several years."

Connor narrowed his eyes at Katherine. "You still haven't said that you are a real Duchess, why not?"

Katherine sighed again. "You do realize that as a Familiar you don't question your Master, right?" She shook her head slowly before continuing. "Yes I am a real Duchess and hold a title separate from my mother's." She motioned with her head. "From the Ragadorian Lakes to those mountains are my lands. My parents have everything else including the Magic Academy. The dorm tower I was standing in front of is our manor house." She smiled at the bewildered young man. "So do you have any other questions?"

He started to look a little uneasy. "Then you are higher ranking than my family?"

"Most likely my inquisitive Familiar, and that just makes another reason to do what I say, now doesn't it?"

Connor tried to bow while sitting. "My apologies, Duchess, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way."

Katherine shook her head. "Sit up and stop doing that." She smiled as he looked at her. "Now, have you ever driven a coach?" He quickly shook his head. "Okay then, move over this way and let me show you what to do."

The rest of the journey a hesitant Familiar handled the driving normally done by a commoner with no comment.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

The coach came within sight of the main gates to the Royal City still with a worn out Familiar guiding the horses. The trio had stopped for a picnic lunch after crossing a river near the Ragadorian Lake. Connor tried to sit far from Jacob but Katherine took his wand away as an object lesson. He now was a commoner without the ability to do magic. The lesson was driven home when she made him lift his trunk from the rear of the coach and then put it back again without magic. Jacob grinned and winked at her.

Before the coach entered the main street to the palace Katherine took the reins back. Connor opened and shut his hands showing a few blisters from the leather rubbing against them. "So what now?" He almost glowered at Katherine. "Do I get my wand back?"

As Katherine steered the team around market stalls and people she didn't even look at him. "No, you don't get the wand back yet, my Familiar." She paused and her eyes looked over to Connor. "Now you will be meeting a few people that are very important to me. First will be Aunt Tabitha, she is Chief Councilor to the Queen, and since it seems important to you, is Duchess of Gallia. Next is Aunt Kirche, also known as Lady Stafford and Uncle Harry, who is Lord Stafford and is the Albion Ambassador to Tristain." Connor's mouth had fallen open. She shook her head again. "You need to stop being impressed by titles. It is the worth of the people themselves that is important. Now my Aunts were at the Academy with my mother and dad, and Aunt Kirche is quite a character so be ready for anything. Both took an active part in the war with Albion and the Gallian incident." She watched as her Familiar nodded. "Finally there is Aunt Henrietta. She and my mother were childhood friends and playmates." This time she looked straight at Connor and spoke slowly. "She is also known as Queen Henrietta of Tristain and Gallia, so don't fall over yourself when you meet her." Slowly he nodded and she grinned again. "Oh, yes, there is another thing you need to know. I am not a second year student at the Academy, I am an instructor." Her grin grew. "In fact I will be your instructor for several classes. And since I am not giving you your wand back yet, for now you are still a commoner."

The coach pulled up to the front entrance of the Palace. Waiting for them were two footmen, and both bowed to Katherine. She stopped them before the smaller one could open the coach door.

Katherine turned to her Familiar. "Familiar, get down and open the door for Jacob. Then remove your trunk and take it to your room." An unhappy Familiar nodded and climbed to the ground. She turned back to the major domo. "Good afternoon, Charles, I need to have my Familiar put in a room next to mine, please. And I want him to carry his own trunk, while you may take mine."

Suppressing a smile Charles bowed. "Certainly, Your Highness, as you wish." He gave the order to the second footman.

Katherine climbed down from the driver box and smoothed out her skirt. "I hope you enjoyed your ride Jacob. I don't think we hit too many potholes. Thank you for letting me drive, but I'll turn the coach over to you now." She looked over to Connor as he struggled with his heavy trunk. "Did you pack too much my Familiar?"

Connor grimaced as he tried to pick up the heavy trunk. "No, my Master, I packed only the minimum required for a Noble." As he turned she heard him quietly add. "Since I was a Noble when we left the Academy."

Katherine turned toward the second footman. "James, please help my Familiar, I'm afraid he isn't quite used to doing work."

James managed to keep a straight face as he helped Connor by lifting one end of the trunk and started to walk to the entrance door. Katherine used her wand to lift her own trunk from the coach and followed Charles into the Palace.

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Katherine, with the help of a maid, had unpacked her trunk and changed into a court dress. She settled into a chair near the window to the courtyard and was sipping a cup of tea when there was a tentative knock on the door. Taking another sip she looked at the door. "Enter."

A hesitant Familiar opened the door and poked his head in. "Master, can we talk now?" He was still dressed in his school uniform.

"Of course, please come in. Would you like a cup of tea, it is very good?" Katherine set the teacup on a table beside her. Connor stood fidgeting in front of her. "Have a seat, and tell me what is on your mind." She motioned to the chair on the other side of the small table.

"Thank you, but I don't want anything to drink at the moment, Miss Katherine." Connor looked at her, and then added, "Master." He looked down at his blistered hands. "I still don't understand what is going on." His face was slightly pained when he looked up at her. "I don't understand about this Familiar thing. And my wand, why did you take my wand? When do I get it back?" His look darkened. "I am a Noble and I resent being treated as a commoner."

Katherine reached over for her teacup, took a slow sip, and set it down again. She gave a deep sigh before continuing. "Frankly I don't have any idea why you are a Familiar, or for that matter, my Familiar. The ceremony was performed and you were called. At the moment I don't have any idea how you are to work with me and my magic." She smiled at Connor. "We will have to find out as we go along." There was a knock at the door and Katherine glanced over at it. "You may enter."

A uniformed Palace Guard stepped inside the room and saluted. "Highness, the Queen has asked for you to have a private dinner with her within the hour. She said you are to bring your Familiar with you."

Connor frowned at the soldier, and then looked at his Master, but he didn't speak. Katherine nodded to the guard. "We will be happy to join the Queen for dinner. Thank you Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant saluted then stepped into the hallway and shut the door.

Connor frowned more and then in confusion shook his head. "Duchess, why is the staff of the Palace calling you 'Highness'? I don't understand why a Duchess is given such an honor." He thought a moment. "And the people at the Academy didn't call you by that title, or even call you 'Duchess'. Why not, you are a Noble?"

Katherine sighed again. "That is 'Master' to you. And for now you don't need to worry yourself about all that." She smiled at him. "Do you understand, Familiar?"

Connor blinked at her. "Yes, Master."

"Now you go back to your room and get ready for dinner with the Queen. Then come back here so you can accompany me as a good Familiar should."

He stood and gave a quick, confused shake of his head and blinked again. "Yes, Master, I will return shortly." As he opened the door to his room, he looked back at his Master as she took another sip of tea. It wasn't until later that he realized she had not said why he couldn't have his wand returned.

Forty-five minutes later there was another tentative knock on Katherine's door. She looked over and shook her head in frustration. "You may enter, Connor." The door opened and her Familiar entered the room. This time it was her eyes that opened wide in surprise. "What exactly are you wearing?" She frowned and made a hand motion for him to turn around in front of her. "A skirt, short jacket and blouse, that's normal for you?"

Connor frowned back then stood tall and pulled his short jacket to straighten it. "This, my Master, is our normal court clothing in my country. This is not a skirt, it is called a kilt. Only Nobles are allowed to wear it."

Katherine looked him over again. "Actually it does make you into a dashing figure, and it is colorful." She stepped closer to him. "In the future please knock louder when you wish to come into my room. You are my Familiar and I want you to be more forceful in your actions." Connor nodded agreement. "Now you will escort me to the Queen's chambers." She held her hand out. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Connor blinked at her then started to reach for her hand as if to hold it.

"Wait, haven't you ever been to Court before? You don't hold my hand; you put out your arm so I may rest my hand on it."

His face reddened. "I'm sorry, Master; I have never been an escort like this." He held his arm out so it was horizontal; Katherine nodded and laid her hand on it.

"Much better, my Familiar, now we shall meet Queen Henrietta." She smiled at him and watched as his tension disappeared. Together they walked out into the hallway. Katherine guided Connor through a maze of hallways. Guards would stand at attention and other employees of the Palace would bow or curtsey to the couple. Connor took it all in with a slight frown and a questioning look in his eyes. Finally Katherine stopped at a door with a guard on either side. Both saluted the couple, and then the guard nearest the door knob turned and knocked once on the door, then opened it and stepped inside to announce their arrival. He then stood aside so they could enter the room and shut the door after them.

Near a window stood Queen Henrietta smiling as the pair entered. Katherine curtseyed and Connor bowed. Katherine grinned at the Queen. "Good evening, Aunt Henrietta, I would like to introduce my new Familiar." Connor bowed again. "May I present Connor Montgomerie of Ulsteria."

Henrietta came over and hugged Katherine. "Welcome back, I wasn't expecting to see you this soon." Stepping back she looked at Connor. "So this is your Familiar. I'm very pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and Connor bowed and kissed it. Henrietta giggled. "Well I guess he doesn't take after your father in his actions, does he?"

Katherine shook her head and sighed. "I'm afraid not, so you are safe. He also doesn't have the Gandalf runes." She reached over and held Connor's wrist out so his runes were revealed. "I haven't found out how his magic works with mine, the calling was only done this afternoon."

Henrietta took Connor's hand in hers and nodded to him. "Well, there's time for you to discover those abilities." She motioned toward the table on one side of the room that was set for dinner. "Won't you both please be seated and we can talk while eating." Still holding Connor's hand she walked to the table. His face showed confusion, but he managed to help the Queen be seated, and after a quiet cough from his Master, turned to seat Katherine.

Henrietta and Katherine took turns asking Connor questions throughout the meal and he was tired. As dessert was finished Henrietta leaned toward Katherine. "Have you told him yet?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, I thought he's had enough shock for one day."

Connor frowned and looked at both women. "Sorry, what else do I need to know? I think I can handle anything at this point."

Katherine rolled her eyes and Henrietta put her finger to her lips as if she wouldn't tell a secret. The Queen leaned over and took Connor's hand again and whispered into his ear. "Your Master is more than a Duchess." Her eyes flicked around the room. "She is the Princess Royal and will be my successor."

For a brief second Connor had no reaction, then slowly he looked at Katherine across the table from him. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Suddenly he stood up and stepped around the table to Katherine's side and fell to his knees, putting his forehead on the floor. "Princess, please forgive me for anything I have done or said that is out of order." He stayed huddled and unmoving.

"Oh dear, he does react to titles doesn't he?" Henrietta was smiling as she reached down and petted Connor on the head. "I don't think Katherine will beat you tonight. There are some things that she doesn't take after her mother." Connor peeked up toward Katherine.

Katherine tried to hide her smile. "Would you please get up, Familiar? How many times have I told you not to do that kind of thing?"

Connor slowly stood, and then bowed to her. "Yes, my Master." He returned to his chair and sat straight.

Katherine sighed and looked over at her Aunt. "Now I know you had something else in mind besides meeting my new Familiar, Aunt Henrietta. Come on what is it?"

Henrietta wasn't smiling. "We may have some information on your parents." She reached over and took Katherine's hand and became serious. "Kirche has heard from a new Germanian colony in the far south that the Cygnet was seen but it quickly turned away and disappeared in the clouds."

Katherine frowned for a second. "It ran from whoever saw it?" She looked at her Aunt. "Does Aunt Kirche give this report credence?"

Henrietta nodded. "The news came from her cousin that is the governor of the colony. She does feel it is good information. I'm not sure what to think about Saito and Louise, or if they are still aboard."

Katherine smiled at her Aunt and patted her hand. "My parents are still alive, I'm sure of that so don't worry. Where is Aunt Kirche, I'm surprised she wasn't at the door when we arrived, and I want to get as much information as she has."

Henrietta tried to smile. "She and Tabitha had to leave to handle a minor crisis in Gallia. They took the 'Swan' and won't be back for a week. However, I know what you are thinking and Kirche has taken care of it for you." She was able to give a real smile this time. "She has arranged for a Germanian cruiser to come for you, and your new familiar, to look for Saito and Louise. I believe you know of the Orion?"

Katherine shut her eyes for a second and nodded. "Good, the Orion accompanied my parents twice I believe. Is Captain von Zerbst still aboard?"

Henrietta nodded. "Yes, so you know that they will do all they can to help with your rescue mission." She looked over to a wide eyed and silent Connor. "Every year Katherine's parents have conducted a cruise of discovery looking for the pirates that have been attacking the kingdoms. Their ship Cygnet was built in Albion and is crewed by their Navy. Each time they have sailed another kingdom would provide a ship to accompany them."

Connor was looking a little confused. "But I never knew that there was that much cooperation between the Kingdoms." He glanced at Katherine. "How can Tristainian ambassadors be carried on an Albion airship and be accompanied by a Germanian vessel? We have never heard of that in Ulsteria."

Katherine sighed deeply. "Connor, my Familiar, just believe it and don't worry yourself about the small things, there is a lot that you don't know." She smiled at him. "You haven't looked up anything about the school or the Kingdom. We will have time to go over all that on the trip." She looked over at her Aunt. "When will the Orion be here? I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"They should be here in the morning. Conditions will be good by late afternoon for the voyage to begin." Henrietta looked at her Princess and became serious. "I don't want to put you in danger because I need you here. However, I know you will be able to handle anything that may come up." She reached out and took Katherine's hand and then reached over to Connor. "I also know that there is a reason this young man was chosen. He will take care of you." She let go of their hands and stood up. "It is time you both need to pack and get some sleep. Good night." Katherine and Connor both stood as the Queen left the room. Henrietta stopped and turned toward Katherine. "Oh, one other thing Princess, I have ordered new luggage for you. You'll find it in your room."

Katherine curtsied. "Thank you Aunt Henrietta." Connor bowed deeply.

After the Queen left the room Connor looked at Katherine. "Is this normal for you? I mean I've never seen this kind of interaction between Nobles. And I still don't understand why different Kingdoms are providing the help they apparently are."

Katherine put out her hand for Connor's arm. "Get used to it my Familiar, just get used to it and learn how things can be."

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_In the thick fog she was still following the pathway, or at least that's what she hoped it was. Unsure of direction all she knew was to go forward, step by step, tripping on roots and being hit in the face by branches. The not even the half-light allowed her to see what was beyond her hand stretched out before her face. Suddenly something came at her and she grabbed it by instinct. A hand, a human hand, entwined its fingers with hers. There was a sudden sense of vertigo and she stood staring at a real person in the dim light of myriad stars and low on the horizon the twin moons._

Katherine took a second to realize that she wasn't in a dream this time. Holding her outstretched hand was her new Familiar, Connor Montgomerie dressed only in his nightshirt. His mouth was open and he blinked in confusion. She looked at their hands and frowned. "So, do you have a reason to hold my hand Familiar?"

Obviously his thoughts had finally caught up with reality, and he stared straight at his Master. "You are the one that grabbed me! Why are you in my bedroom in your nightgown?"

Katherine looked around and then at the boy in front of her, she was now confused herself. "I think that we are not in either of our bedrooms." They stood in a small clearing in the darkness. "Do you have any idea where this is? This isn't the Palace garden that much I know." She frowned at Connor again. "And why are you still holding my hand pervert Familiar."

Connor stared at their locked fingers and shook his head. "No, don't let go yet; something isn't allowing me to let go."

Katherine tried to release her hand from his with the same result. Finally she gave up the effort. "Okay, so you put a spell on our hands just to keep me close you pervert?" With her free hand she tried to find her wand but it wasn't there. "Fine, when we get back to the Palace I will show you what my mother taught me about handling perverted Familiars!"

Connor stared right back at her. "Will you stop complaining for a minute and look around us?" He motioned at the surrounding trees. "These don't grow anywhere that I know of, and I have studied the science of trees." He pointed upwards. "Those stars are nowhere near to being seen from your Tristain Kingdom. They just aren't visible from there. And the moons are too low toward the northern horizon for us to be in Tristain." For the first time he stood his ground. "We are not in Tristan; we are far south of Tristain; very, very, far south."

Katherine smiled and nodded at him after glancing around. "Very good my educated Familiar, I finally see that you are very useful." She paused. "And I see that you are able to stand up for yourself and that is also very, very good, Connor Montgomerie." With a slight frown she looked all around the clearing. "Now my learned Familiar, do you have any idea why we are here? A few minutes ago I was having a nightmare and it appears I am now a real part of it."

His eyes widened. "You were having a nightmare? There was fog, darkness, and a narrow path that had to be followed with branches hitting you?" The surprise on Katherine's face told Connor everything. "So you were having the same nightmare I was. Mine started about three months ago, and it was so real feeling. I could feel the dampness from the fog."

Katherine had quickly lost her surprise and nodded. "It was the same for me; I started having these dreams about three months ago also. So we were being brought together even then." Holding up their linked hands she grinned. "And what exactly are we to do with this connection? Do we have to stand looking at each other or can we walk beside each other?" She released her fingers from Connor's but her palm still felt stuck to his. Slowly she moved her hand so he could hold hers comfortably and closed her fingers again. "Okay, we can walk beside each other, now what?"

Connor started to laugh quietly. "I suggest we take a look around. That is if you don't mind being barefoot with a boy while wearing only your nightgown."

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you, pervert Familiar?" Katherine was smiling. "I thought you didn't like females being around at your last school?"

He shook his head. "I said I didn't like them vying with each other to be my future wife." He winked at the beauty beside him. "And they were not as beautiful as my new Master." He gave a slight bow.

"You really are a closet pervert, aren't you?" With her free hand she whacked him on the head. "Watch yourself, pervert." The entire time she also was smiling. "Shall we see where that pathway takes us?" She motioned toward a gap in the trees. "I really want to find out why we're here and why we both have had the same vision."

Connor nodded and led the way to the gap. They walked through the woods for about fifteen minutes when he stopped and looked over to Katherine. "I was thinking, do you suppose this has something to do with your parents? The Queen said their ship was sighted in the south and now we are in the south. And could something have happened to them three months ago which caused our shared nightmares?"

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come up with that idea. Actually I think that is a good answer, but how was it done? This involves magic that I have never heard of before. Also, what can we do if we find something? You don't have your wand and neither do I. I would say we don't have much in the way of defense if we need it."

Connor stood still and looked at the ground for a few seconds. Then he raised his left arm that had the runes burned the wrist and pointed his hand at a tree located further up the path. Suddenly the runes glowed and a shaft of light shot from his fingers to the tree trunk; the trunk exploded with a flash. With a nod he looked at Katherine. "I think I have found another Familiar power and no wand is necessary."

Katherine nodded, then raised her own free arm and pointed her hand at the remaining piece of tree stump. Light shot from her fingers and the stump exploded. She cast her eyes over at Connor. "Looks like we both have new powers." He nodded in agreement as she grinned and pointed a single finger at him. "This should be just the thing to keep perverted Familiars in their place." Her finger flexed in his direction and he rolled his eyes without a retort. "Seriously though, I wonder what would happen if we held hands when we do that?"

Connor flexed his own fingers then looked at Katherine. "I would like to know that also, but not right now in case we wake up any natives." He moved his head listening in all directions. "Have you noticed that there have been no normal noises from these trees? I haven't heard a cricket or night bird, and even the wind isn't blowing as I would expect." He looked at the sky. "How long have we been here? Isn't the sky getting lighter?" He tried to turn but instead managed to wrap Katherine close to his body. "Uh, you didn't move with me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I think my Familiar will have a new name. Head pervert dog seems to fit very well." As if dancing with a partner with a spin she moved away from him. "Don't try that without warning me what you are planning." Her face darkened as she looked down Connors body and she pointed her finger at the obvious bulge just below his stomach. "And keep that away from me or risk losing it." Her real anger almost matched her mother's.

His eyes widened as he realized what she had reacted to and blushing fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Master; I didn't do it on purpose! Honestly, I didn't."

Katherine spoke with clipped words as she tried to control herself. "Get up, pervert, and stay at arm's length from me." She shook her head slowly. "I don't know how we are supposed to work together if you try that kind of trick."

He looked up at Katherine. "Please, my Master, won't you smile again for me? Please make things better between us."

"What do you mean 'smile at you' pervert?" Katherine looked at him with no emotion.

"My Master, I have noticed that when you smile at someone it can defuse an uncomfortable situation. Put things into the right perspective or something." Connor reached up and held their connected hands with his left hand. "Please smile at me Princess."

Slowly she shook her head. "No, I will not smile at you yet." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned over to Connor. "You seem to have the ability to see more than others, but remember this one point. Never are you to mention my power to anyone. Never, ever, say anything about what you think, and I emphasize 'think', that I can do." She moved closer for emphasis. "Got it, my pervert?"

Connor was truly frightened for the first time, but after taking a deep breath he stood up and bowed toward Katherine. "My master, Princess Katherine of Tristain, I swear I will not do anything to you against your will. I apologize for any wrong that I have done in the past and ask for your forgiveness."

Still without smiling she nodded at him. "I forgive you Connor Montgomerie, my Familiar, and I will hold you to your word." She turned away and started up the path pulling her Familiar along. "Now let's move away from here."

The night sky was getting light in the east and the pair was able to make out a mountain to their south. Suddenly the rays of the rising sun lit the angled top of the mountain to reveal its true form.

Katherine stopped and pointed at the mountain top. "That's a volcano!" She turned toward Connor who was looking strangely at her. "That's a volcano like the one near my dad's home that we flew near." Looking back at Connor she saw confusion on his face.

"What's a 'volcano' Master?"

She thought a second before answering. "Sorry, a volcano is a mountain that explodes at the top; I forgot there aren't any in the lands near our countries."

He started to say something when their hands that were clasped together loosened their grip. The trees spun and Connor found himself standing on his bed in the Tristain Royal Palace. Wide eyed he looked at his empty hand then ran to the connecting door and began banging on it.

Katherine was kneeling on her bed staring at her hand by the light of the candle on the far table. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the locked door between her room and Connor's room. She glanced at the door and the latch turned allowing a breathless Familiar to enter. At the same time there was loud knocking from the hallway door; there was the click of a lock and three guardsmen ran in with their swords drawn.

"Highness, are you safe?" His eyes flashed around the room and settled on the boy standing in only his nightshirt just inside the connecting door and his sword swung toward Connor. "Is this person bothering you, Your Highness?"

Connor's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were wide. Katherine still knelt on her bed fully composed. "Sergeant, this time it is okay for my Familiar to be here. I'm sorry but he must have had a nightmare so I unlocked the door between us." She looked over at Connor. "Isn't that right my new Familiar?"

The Familiar in question fell to his knees and put his forehead on the floor. "I'm sorry Master; I did have a bad nightmare. I'm also sorry I caused a problem to you and the other guards, Sergeant. Very, very sorry, please forgive me."

Katherine smiled at the guards. "You see there is no problem here, but I do appreciate that you are guarding me so well." The squad leader bowed and the trio backed out the door. "Oh, Sergeant, how long have we been in bed, it feels like it has been hours since I closed my eyes?"

Confusion passed across the Sergeant's face. "We just had a change of the guard shortly before you went into your room, Highness. This shift isn't half over yet, we have another hour until next shift." He backed out of the room and shut the door.

Connor still was kneeling on the floor with his head down. Katherine sighed and turned to sit with her legs over the edge of the bed. "Will you get up from there and sit beside me, pervert?" She pointed a short distance from where she sat. "Over there if you please." Her Familiar moved over and sat where she indicated.

He finally looked up at her. "Was that a dream or did it really happen to us?"

She shook her head. "It started as a nightmare that we both shared but it was real. Look at your feet pervert." He put his feet out and they were dirty. "I have the same dirt on my feet." She pointed at where she stood on the bed; it was full of dirty footprints. "We were somewhere for what felt like hours until dawn came. Here it is still night and I guess six hours before dawn." She glanced at her quiet Familiar. "Does that tell you anything my scientific pervert?"

Connor had his head down in deep thought. Finally he nodded and looked over at his Master. "The time for dawn changes as you move to the east. When we saw the stars and the position of the moons we could tell we were to the south of Tristain." He started to smile and nodded again. "I think we can figure out where we were using a flying ship's navigation maps!" He grinned at his Master. "Let's give it a try, Katherine; I know we can do it!"

She was still watching him with no expression, and then she put her left hand out. "Take my hand Familiar." Connor started to reach over then stopped and looked at her. She nodded. "Go on, take my hand in yours." He wrapped his hand around hers but nothing happened. "You can let go now." His hand released hers and he stared at them. "See, nothing happens. I didn't think it would because something feels different now, something is missing. We need to figure out what that difference could be." He nodded agreement but said nothing and looked away from her. Finally she reached over and ruffled his dark hair. He turned in surprise and she smiled at him. "I think we can work together my Familiar, we both need to get used to being with each other. Now go back to your room, clean your feet and get some sleep because we have a long trip in front of us."

He smiled back at her. "Yes, we do have a long trip, Princess." Pausing he grinned. "And with luck you won't kill me."

Katherine threw a pillow at him which he ducked so it missed. "It isn't your life that you should be worried about pervert. It is whether you have all your body parts by the time we get back." The door was already shutting behind her new Familiar and she didn't lock it. With a smile she lay back on the bed kicking her legs while they hung over the edge. She immediately fell asleep and had no dreams at all for the rest of the night.

**END OF PART ONE ** 9-22-11


End file.
